Even More Now
by Bethany-Q
Summary: SEQUAL to One Love: The aftermath of Shane McMahon and Amy's Lita affair. Story will contain more focus on Amy and Adam's Edge relationship, as well as more appearances from Shane's wife Marissa. Will hopefully include some humor as well. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Amy woke the next morning still weary from the previous day's events. She had hoped that by having Adam spend the night with her she would be able to find some comfort. When she was with Matt and things got rocky, Adam was always the one who could bring her back down to earth and give her the peace she needed. Not this time.

Her fling with Shane McMahon was short lived, and based on the way things ended, may have solely been based on sex. But for whatever reason, she couldn't get him out of her mind and she hated herself for it. It made absolutely no sense at all how she could have fallen so hard for someone like Shane. He was arrogant, cocky, uncaring, and had more money than any one person deserved, but despite all that Amy desired him now more than ever. She thought back to the times they spent together alone. It was during those times Amy felt alive. Like she was living in a whole different world than what she had been used to. How many women would ever get the opportunity to have deeply passionate sex while riding in the back of a limo with one of the most charismatic and powerful men they had ever met? The reality of it all was that Amy despised that kind of lifestyle and the people who lived it. But because of her affair with Shane came on so spontaneously and secretly, it became all the more exile rating and exciting. Even more so than when she started sleeping with Adam behind Matt's back. It was as if that just made sense, but the Shane thing did not.

Adam turned slowly to Amy wrapping his arms around her and tenderly brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"How you feeling baby?" He asked her. Truly hoping his presence alone would make her forget all about Shane.

Amy, deep in thought, jumped at Adam's touch. She wasn't prepared for it, and remembering that he held her in his arms all night long made her feel uncomfortable.

"Wow, didn't mean to scare you. Little jumpy are we?" Adam asked playfully.

"No, no, not at all. Just thinking that's all." Amy replied praying that somehow Adam could not see into her thoughts.

"That's some serious thinking Red."

The mere mention of her nickname "Red" made Amy feel even more guilty. Only her closest friends and confidants called her that: Shannon, Matt, Jeff and of course Adam. It was a name that would never cross Shane's lips. Shane was married and would never become that close to her. He would never know her deepest, darkest secrets like Adam or Matt. He would never truly know her, and she doubted he would even care to.

Adam care though, and Adam truly loved her despite all her flaws and imperfections. So why was that she desired Shane? The thought was excruciating to Amy.

"Hey, how 'bout I cook you up some eggs?" Adam asked as he rose from the bed.

Amy lay still curling up closer to the sheets.

"That'd be great Adam. You really are the best."

ooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOooooooOoo

As Shane opened his eyes, he placed a hand next to him hoping to feel the warm, olive skin of his wife Marissa. Instead, all he felt was the coolness of the silk sheets that surrounded him. The road ahead of him would be tough and he knew it. Trying to convince Marissa that he would be faithful to her from here until death departed them would not be an easy task. Especially since the urges that drove him to Amy were still present.

He loved Marissa with all his heart and would truly never want to hurt her, but as a McMahon, Shane thrived on challenges and variety. It's why he'd insist on taking dangerous leaps off of high places during matches. It's why he insisted on traveling over seas to develop the WWE brand name to the rest of the world. It's also why he knew that somehow, somewhere, despite all his efforts, he would end up back with Amy.

Before rising out of bed, Shane ran a hand through his hair. He tried shaking the thoughts of Amy out of his mind: the passion between them when they were having sex, the excitement of having an affair, the sex, the challenge, the sex, and of course, the sex.

"Shane baby, come down, I have something for you."

He heard Marissa call from the first floor of their NYC loft apartment. He breathed in deeply. His jaw still sore from the night before when Marissa slapped him across the face. A reminder of what an asshole he had been to the woman he vowed to be true to.

As he descended the stairs he could see Marissa in the kitchen. That alone was enough to cause great concern in Shane. They had a maid, Marissa only cooked on special occasions, but never breakfast. Was she trying to make him feel even lower than he already did?

Marissa flipped over an egg and felt Shane wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck with his lips.

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

Marissa smiled to herself before turning to face Shane in response. Before speaking, she studied the man in front of her. Her best friend, her husband, the father of their son. His chocolate brown puppy dog eyes that once made her stomach twist in knots, know disgusted her. How he had used them to wiggle his way out of a dozen grievances between them. How he probably used them to get Amy to sleep with him. But there was no getting out of this one for Shane. Marissa would not play the helpless, poor little wife of a husband who had cheated on her. That is what Shane would probably want anyway. No, instead she would hold all the cards until she was certain that Shane had learned a lesson.

"Well Shane." Marissa finally responded as she began placing food on the kitchen table. "I've convinced Vince that since you will be traveling to the Raw show for a while, that I should come with you. I think we're spending too much time apart."

"You didn't tell dad about, well, you know, the thing from last night did you?" Shane asked his voiced laced with concern.

"Of course not. You think I want people to know that I'm married to a low life son of a bitch like yourself?" Marissa responded nonchalantly. Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, no, I guess not."

"This is a good thing Shane. You've been so busy with work and I 've been so busy with Declan that we need to bring our two worlds together again. I think we've both lost focus on each other." Marissa said, smirking beneath every word.

As Marissa continued to set the table, Shane grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand still for one moment.

"So you're not too upset then over last night? I mean I'm sure you are but it will never happen again. I think it would be great having you on the road with me." Shane told Marissa as he gently stroked her hair. "You know I love you Rissa, always have and always will. Please forgive me for being such a jerk."

Marissa smiled and placed her hand on Shane's face. She almost laughed out loud as she watched his features tense, as if he was waiting for her to unleash on him with a series of punches as she did the previous night.

"I don't know that I'm ready to forgive you quite yet Shane, but I will at least forget." Marissa said as sincerely as possible, again practically joking on every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Adam walked over to Amy backstage the next night at Raw, the night started out as any other night. Vince McMahon was giving orders making sure that both the production staff and wrestlers were where they were supposed to be at all times, Paul and Stephanie McMahon were reviewing script and storylines with writers in case of any last minute adjustments, and "the boys" were primarily engaged in conversation about football and women. Normally, Adam would have been right in the thick of all the mindless banter, but tonight things were a little different.

Ever since his discovery that Amy and Shane were having a secret affair, Adam couldn't help but to feel that Amy needed him. The reality of it was, Adam wanted desperately to be Amy's exclusive man, and his love for her had only grown stronger in the past couple of weeks.

"Hey man, how's it going?" His best friend and ex-tag team partner Jay asked.

"Hey bro." Adam replied, giving his buddy a handshake. "You seen Amy?"

"Yeah, she's here somewhere." Jay replied.

"She look okay?" Adam asked anxiously.

"Sure, from what I could tell, but I really wasn't paying too much attention."

It was obvious to Jay at this point that something was different with Adam. The confident, broad smile that Jay was used to seeing on his face was now no where to be found.

"What about Shane McMahon. Is he here?" Adam asked.

Adam knew that Amy was still reeling from the way Shane left things with her. He'd be damned if he let Shane try to worm his way back into her good graces or even into her heart again.

"Haven't seen him. Listen man gotta get ready for my match, I'm up first. Catch you later." Jay said and quickly disappeared down the hallway.

As Adam wandered further backstage he finally did find Amy. At the moment she was talking with some of the other divas. She was smiling , laughing, seemed to be doing okay. Adam laughed to himself as he watched her. Somewhere inside he had hoped she didn't look so okay. If she was still feeling low and down, then he knew that she would be there with him for comfort. Sure it was selfish on his part to feel that way, but Adam couldn't help it. He wanted to protect her and always be the one she would turn to in good and bad times.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOO

In another part of the building, a limo pulled up to the VIP entrance outside the auditorium where Raw was being taped. Inside, Shane sat next to his wife, his hand making it's way to her leg and up her inner thigh.

"Shane don't, not right now." Marissa said coldly as she grabbed Shane's hand and placed it back in his lap.

Shane shook his head annoyed at Marissa's reaction. Ever since they got on the plane she's been nothing but a cold hearted bitch. Just what the hell did she think she was doing? If she didn't want to be with him, then why did she insist on coming on the road with him, Shane thought to himself. That's okay, he decided. After the show he would do something romantic, buy her something, anything to turn her cold blood warm again. It had been three days now since he had slept with her or anybody for that matter. He could feel himself starting to get a little restless.

As the limo driver parked the car and opened the door for Marissa, Shane watched her get out. He loved looking at her ass. Even now after over ten years of knowing her, he couldn't help it.

OOOooooOOoOoOoOoOOOooo

Back inside the arena, Amy said goodbye to her friends. She was just about to start stretching when Adam approached her.

"Hey Amy." He said with the broadest smile he could muster.

"Hey." Amy replied. The good mood she seemed to be in just moments before while talking with the girls now seemed to disappear. Adam wandered if it had anything to do with him.

"How about a drink tonight after the show. You feel up to it?" He asked.

"Well," But before she could finish, Amy saw Shane and Marissa off in the distance. Shane with his arm gently touching the middle part of her back as he guided her along. They were the perfect little Jude and Ward Cleaver couple.

Adam turned to look to see what had diverted Amy's attention. He rolled his eyes when he saw what she was looking at. Adam knew this had to be hurting Amy inside. How quickly she had fallen for the heir apparent Shane. Adam couldn't help but to feel jealous of him, and by quickly looking Marissa over wandered why he would stray so often when he had a fine piece of ass waiting for him at home.

"Well" Amy continued "Let me think about it. I am kind of tired. I'll let you know though."

Amy gave Adam a slight smile before leaving to finish stretching. As far as she was concerned, she really didn't want Shane seeing her at all, even though she assumed he would just ignore her.

"Amy wait." Adam pleaded.

Amy stopped and turned to Adam.

"Invite whoever you want. It doesn't have to be just the two of us."

Just as Adam finished speaking, Shane and Marissa walked by the both of them, and sure enough Shane didn't even look in Amy's direction. Shameless bastard, she thought to herself. He was courteous enough to nod in Adam's direction though. Adam's character Edge had quickly become one of the top player's in the WWE, it was Shane's job to make sure that he was at least acknowledged.

Adam again made quick to study Amy's face. Amy was a strong woman and never one to admit that she had lost control, especially to a man. That was one of the reasons she felt so at ease with Adam. He knew to never try and control her, and Adam for his part pretty much let her call the shots. Not this time though. He would not let her get sucked in by of all people Shane McMahon. His goal now was simple, to fight for her and make her forget she even knew that spoiled little rich boy.

OOOOoooooOOOoooOOooOoooOOOOO

"Don't look, don't look, don't look" Shane said to himself as he and Marissa walked right past Amy.

After getting a taste of the merchandise, Shane knew what he was missing in not being able to sleep with Amy. Sure, he wanted to make things right with Marissa, but at the moment, trying to get through to Marissa was like breaking through the Great Wall of China. It just wasn't happening. He did make sure to get a good glimpse of what Amy was wearing without either of the girls noticing though. God how he wanted to just fuck, no, make love to her just one more time he thought. With Marissa standing right next to him, and now traveling with him no matter where he went, the chances were highly unlikely. How much more of this could he take? The McMahon men may be tough businessmen and cut throat negotiators, but when it came to women, they were weak. More so than Shane McMahon would ever care to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Shane turned the corner to retrieve a soda from the soda machine, he was greeted by the backside of one of the most beautiful sights he'd seen in a while. Amy was bent over as one leg rested on the floor and the other extended vertically on a near by chair. Stretching before a match was crucial in avoiding injuries and Amy never took it for granted.

While Shane watched the leggy red-head reach for her toe, all kinds of nasty thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts that high school boys all over the country shared on prom night. Of course Shane didn't dare interrupt Amy. He knew she had a match coming up very soon and didn't want her to get hurt, yeah right. So instead he sat back and enjoyed the view for a while.

When Amy finally realized that someone was behind her, Shane was already lost in fantasy land.

"What the hell Shane." Amy cried annoyed as hell with the Boy Wander. "Enjoy the view?"

Shane stood smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't help but to be amused.

"Actually, yes." He replied shamelessly.

Amy shook her head, rolling her eyes as she walked by Shane in a huff. Before she could get too far, Shane reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He was alone without his wife for the first time since they left New York, he wasn't about to let Amy just walk on by.

"Woa, wait a second." He demanded.

Amy turned to look at Shane, now even more annoyed than before.

"Listen Amy. I hate the way I left things with you. I don't want you to think what we had was just some cheap…"

"Fling?" Amy replied before Shane could finish his sentence.

"Yes, fling. It wasn't like that for me at all. As a matter of fact it was…"

Again, before he could finish, both he and Amy heard someone coming down the hall. Without warning, Shane grabbed Amy again and pulled her into a nearby closet.

"What the.." Amy protested but Shane covered her mouth so no one would hear her.

The closet was pitch black dark and definitely a tight fit. Shane kept his hand over Amy's mouth until he was sure she would not make a sound.

Outside, Adam Copeland was looking for Amy.

"Red, you here?" He called out.

At the moment, Amy would have much preferred to be with Adam instead of hiding in a dark closet with Shane, but at the same time, she really didn't want Adam seeing her anywhere near Shane, even if it was just by accident.

As Adam searched the area one more time, Shane and Amy remained still; for the most part that is. Shane managed to take advantage of the situation as he was sure to press his body as close to Amy as possible. He also slowly maneuvered his hand so that it rested on the lower part of Amy's anatomy that he was so admiring only minutes before.

Once Amy was sure Adam was gone she pushed the door open and jumped out of the closet as quickly as possible.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Shane? I could sue you for that." Amy said. Her fiery eyes staring up at Shane.

"I know you could "Red", but you won't." Shane replied quite arrogantly.

Amy hated the fact that Shane had used the word "Red" in a mocking tone. How dare he.

"You sound so sure. And why is that may I ask?" She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Because." Shane said as he placed a hand around the back of Amy's head, pushing her face closer to his until their lips were locked together.

Amy at first protested only because she wasn't prepared for that at all, but when Shane opened his lips and let his tongue slide into her mouth everything she had enjoyed about their affair had come back to her. The heat between them was undeniable. Even though Amy truly hated Shane for using her the way he did, for breaking things off the way he did and for being such a jackass around her now, she couldn't help the feelings that took control over her. Shane and Amy were like two sticks: With enough friction, you can build a fire.

Shane worked his way around Amy's mouth like Michael Angelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Amy ran her fingers through Shane's hair and followed his lead wherever he decided to take her. Normally, Amy was the one who would be in control during these types of situations, but with Shane she relinquished all of that.

As the heat drove Shane and Amy further and further into passion, Shane backed Amy up against the vending machine and both of them hit it with a loud thud. He then let his hands roam her entire body as sweat began to sprinkle his forehead. The sexual frustration within him had been building for days now and running into Amy all alone didn't help matters. His wife could have walked right up to them and announced her presence with a blow horn and he would not have been able to stop what he was doing. Luckily for Amy, she had just a tad bit more control of her lust than Shane did as she pushed Shane away before things could get any further.

Both Shane and Amy stood looking at each other completely out of breath. Shane moved in again to finish what they started, but Amy protested. She placed a hand on Shane's chest making sure he got the idea and remained where he was.

"What?" He asked.

"Shane, we can't do this. Your wife is here. Do you know what would happen if anyone caught us?" Amy asked, fixing her hair in the process.

Shane looked over at the closet as if to insinuate they could finish the job in there. The look was not lost on Amy and she began to laugh.

"Are you crazy? I am NOT going back in there." She said.

"Got a better idea?" Shane asked desperate for anything at this point.

"Yes I do. You go back to your wife, and I go get ready for my match!"

Amy turned her eyes from Shane and then determinedly walked away. Shane tried to grab her by the arm again, but this time Amy was ready for it and threw her arm in the air before he could take hold.

Although she had let things get further than her reasonable mind wanted her to, she was proud of herself for standing her ground. She knew how convincing and charming Shane could be, but this time she would not be sucked in. This time. She prayed there wouldn't be a next.

OOOOoooooOOOOoOOOOOOOO

Marissa waited in the production booth for Shane to return. As minutes came and left she grew even more impatient. She had sent Shane to get her a soda. What the hell could be taking him so long? As long as there were women around other than herself, especially half naked woman in tip top shape, Marissa didn't trust Shane for a second. Before she could send out a search party though, Shane came crashing through the door.

"Sorry for taking so long baby, you okay?" Shane asked out of breath.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just thirsty." She replied in her most irritated tone of voice.

Damn it! Shane thought to himself. In all that had happened he forgot to get her something to drink.

"Oh yeah, thirsty. Listen, I'm sorry baby but the vending machine was out of Sprite." He said hoping his answer was good enough for Marissa.

"And food services?" She asked further.

"They just had water. Sorry. I'll go get you one." Shane replied and started out the door.

"No, wait." Marissa called. "You stay here. I'll get it."

She wasn't about to let Shane go running off again. His lame excuses for everything were wearing on Marissa, but she would continue to play dumb for a little longer. In the future though she would be sure not to send Shane off on his own again. That boy was going to have her chained by his side if Marissa could help it. Obviously escorting him on the road wasn't enough. Marissa would have to work harder to get her point across. Shane would be her bitch, not the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the show, later that night, Adam and some of the other wrestlers gathered at a local pub to share a few drinks.

Although he had invited Amy to join him, he supposed she just wasn't into the idea since he never heard back from her after their conversation, or even saw her for that matter.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" Jay said as he pulled a stool up next to his friend who up to that point was sitting at the bar by himself.

"Nothing man, just tired I guess."

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Where's Amy, I thought she was coming." Jay asked.

Adam got up from where he was sitting. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He wanted Amy to be there with him in the worst way. To be in her company the way it used to be. The two of them laughing, drinking, taking it easy. No fans to bother them and no regrets should anything happen at the end of the night. They were always on the same page back then. But recently, things were different and Adam hated it. It was as if Amy was annoyed just being around him and he couldn't figure out why.

"You thought wrong bro. Besides, I'm not her keeper." Adam replied as he turned to leave.

Jay wasn't giving up that easy though. After getting another drink, and a shot of tequila for Adam, he followed Adam over to the corner of the bar where he stood.

"Yo man, I'm getting really fuckin' tired of this." Jay pronounced as he handed Adam the shot.

"Tired of what?" Adam replied defensively.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're acting like a pussy. Take care of business man and stop walking around like you lost your best friend." Jay said.

Adam knew Jay was right. How could he let one woman get to him so deeply? He knew he could get pretty much any woman he wanted. Could probably find someone that night to screw and take his mind off of things. But that's not what he wanted. He did lose his best friend, and his lover. Worst of all, he feared he lost her over a guy like Shane McMahon. A guy who had no clue who the real Amy was. A guy who would probably never know. Fuck that, he said to himself.

After swallowing down the tequila Jay handed him, he patted Jay on the shoulder.

"You're right bro. I'm outta here." And with that, Adam was out the door and on a mission.

OOOoooOOoOOoOOOOOO

By the time Shane and Marissa checked into their penthouse hotel suit it had already been a long night. At least for Shane. First, Marissa was acting like a cold hearted bitch the whole time, second, after getting to first base with Amy she blew him off, and third, he hadn't had sex in over a week now. Something was going to have to give.

As Marissa stared into the mirror near the bedroom, Shane came up behind her. Although she said she would forgive Shane for cheating on her, in Shane's mind she sure wasn't acting like it.

"Hey Rissa, how about I give you a massage on the bed." Shane said while rubbing gently on her shoulders.

Shane knew Marissa loved massages and Shane loved giving them to her. One way or the other, it always ended up with the two of them on top of each other delighting in the joys of hardcore passionate sex.

Marissa smiled to herself when she heard Shane's suggestion. Of course she wanted a massage, but it certainly wasn't going to end up the way Shane was hoping it would.

"That's a great idea Shane. It has been a long day." Marissa said, rubbing the back of her own neck.

As Marissa and Shane moved to the bed, Shane was already starting to get anxious. He wanted to hurry up and get the damn massage out of the way and just get to the "important" stuff.

Marissa lay half naked on the bed as she started to relax every muscle in her body. Her head cocked sideways as Shane began to slowly rub her feet until he made his way up her back. She had to admit, Shane's hands were made for this kind of thing. They were big and strong, but not overbearing.

"Shane baby?" Marissa said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Shane replied.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch today. I guess I've just been a little wound up." Marissa explained.

Shane was now smiling from ear to ear. The way he figured it, he had softened Marissa up enough, now it was time to get what he really wanted.

As Shane leaned down, his hot breath now falling on Marissa's ear, he started to work his right hand down between her thighs.

Just as he reached to pull down her panties, Marissa turned beneath him.

"Thanks Shane, but like I said, I'm really tired tonight. I think it's best if I just go to sleep." Marissa said turning her head and then closing her eyes.

Before Shane rolled off of her, he contemplated just going for it. At this point, what did he care if she was asleep or not? But just as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it left. Instead, Shane got up from the bed and turned on the shower.

OOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooOOOooo

Back at Amy's hotel room, Amy rolled over to turn out the light next to her bed stand. Although she wouldn't have minded getting a few drinks with Adam, she just wasn't in the mood. She hated herself for thinking about Shane almost obsessively. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to figure out what it was that Shane had over her. She knew that at the snap of her fingers, she could have Shane in her bed like that, but what would be the sense in that? It'd be kind of like getting drunk to avoid facing a problem. Go out, have a really good time, get a nice little buzz, and then wake up the next morning with the worst hang-over ever, swearing you'll never drink again.

If she just avoided Shane then eventually he would get out of her mind. The memory of their brief affair would be nothing more than a black and white, two dimensional memory. Maybe she could just focus on something or someone else. If she didn't, Amy knew she'd never get to sleep that night.

Just before she closed her eyes, Amy heard a knock at the door. The sound of it scared the holy you know what out of her. She looked over at the clock: 1:30am. Instead of getting up to answer it, she decided to just ignore it hoping the person would go away. But the visitor was persistent and Amy was growing more irritated by the second.

"Damn it." Amy declared as she got up from the bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

Walking up to the door and looking through the peephole she immediately recognized the figure standing behind it, and although she was extremely annoyed at the time, she was also quite relieved. The visitor turned out to be Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After grabbing a sheet to cover herself up, Amy opened the door for Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing here? And why so late? Everything okay?" She asked concerned.

Adam stood there in the doorway, trying to force through the big smile he was so well know for.

"Yes, everything's great." He replied.

Suddenly, the word "pussy" rang in his ears. He couldn't shake his friend Jay's words out of his mind. Scratching the back of his head, he let the smile disappear.

"On second thought" he said. "Everything's not okay Amy."

Amy of course looked confused. She had no idea just what Adam was up to, although she figured after the way she'd been acting that a confrontation with her ex lover would eventually make it's way to her. Just not so late at night.

"I want to know just what the hell is going on with you and Shane. I know you already fucked the guy and that in itself is disturbing, but are you still playing his little side pocket mistress or what?" Adam asked directly.

Adam knew his questioning was cold, but he didn't care. He had to know. More importantly he just wanted to know why she would sleep with a guy like Shane in the first place. If he lived to be a hundred he swore he'd never be able to figure that one out. Maybe he didn't know Amy as well as he thought he did.

"No, I am not fucking Shane McMahon. It's over and our relationship is back to where it was before, none existent. There, now if you'll excuse me." Amy replied highly irritated with Adam at the moment.

Just who did Adam think he was anyway she wandered. Sure, he was being protective, possibly jealous, and that was actually quite cute to Amy, but Amy hated being questioned. Especially when she knew she was stupid for sleeping with Shane in the first place. How would she ever be able to get past it if it just kept coming up like this?

Amy now hand her hand on the door ready to close it in Adam's face, but before she could Adam stopped it with his hand.

"I'm coming in." He said sternly.

"Oh no you're not. You've got your own room. I suggest you leave now. You and I both now if pushed far enough I can be a real bitch."

There was that smile again from Adam. He couldn't help but to let it sneak through after Amy's comment. Regardless, he pushed his way past Amy and plopped himself on the bed.

Amy turned and stared at him. Her arms now on her hips. The look on her face one of pure anger. She was practically staring holes through Adam right now.

Adam stretched back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Red. I need to be convinced that Shane is out of the picture. I want you back Red, and if I have to lose my job and fight the Boy Wonder to do it, then so be it."

As Adam lay there with a smirk on his face, Amy knew he meant every word he said, and that in itself scared the living hell out of her.

ooOOOOOoooooOooOOoooooOo

As Marissa lay curled up in bed, Shane was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The fact that Marissa could just fall asleep without a care in the world pissed him off. Shane was getting restless. Every time he even got close to Marissa she backed away. Not before teasing him a little in the process. Did she not understand that men live and breathe for sex he wandered? What the hell was she doing, trying to kill him?

After tossing around in the bed for a good hour, Shane got up and headed for the bathroom. Throwing cold water on his face he had made up his mind. If Marissa was going to play this little game, then Shane would play harder, and nastier.

Being careful not to wake up his wife, Shane grabbed his cell phone and then dialed the front desk of the hotel.

"Front desk." A voice on the other end responded.

"I need you to connect me to Amy Dumas' room." Shane demanded.

"I can't do that sire, but you can leave her a messege if you like."

"Listen my friend, this is Shane McMahon. I can buy your little hotel and then fire your ass if you don't connect me to Ms. Dumas' room now." Shane threatened.

The man on the other end suddenly had a change of heart.

"Yes sir. Right away."

OOOOoooooooOOOOOoOOOOOOOOO

Amy couldn't believe what Adam was saying. She knew they had something good when they were together, and honestly she hoped it could have worked out. But with the rumors flying around and Vince insisting that the two call it quits, they BOTH decided it would be best to go back to being friends. Hell, who knows, maybe that's why she slept with Shane in the first place. But no, Amy knew better. She slept with Shane for totally selfish, lustful reasons. Adam had nothing to do with it.

"Adam, you know we can't start something, and even if we did you don't have to fight anyone for me. There is no anyone. What do I have to do to convince you of that?" Amy asked.

Adam continued to smile at her. The answer was obvious to him.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

Amy cocked her head and smirked. Why did she need to kiss him to prove anything? Obviously she learned first hand from Shane that a kiss, and sex for that matter, didn't mean squat. Love can be faked. Lust was an entirely different story though. Amy was quite aware that she did love Adam, still, but lusted for Shane McMahon. Both feelings sucked right now in her mind.

"Adam, I don't need to…"

But before Amy could finish, the telephone rang. Both she and Adam looked over at the phone with surprise. Adam arched an eyebrow.

"Expecting a phone call?" He asked curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amy looked to Adam just as surprised as he was. Then slowly she picked up the phone and covered her mouth with the other hand.

"Hello?"

""I knew you'd be up." Shane said with a trace of McMahon cockiness.

"Who is this?" Amy asked, still confused. She looked over at Adam who remained lying on the bed. By this time he had grabbed a magazine from the night stand and was flipping through it.

Amy heard Shane laugh on the other end.

"The one you want." Shane responded.

Silence. Amy didn't know what to say.

"Damn it Amy, its Shane McMahon." Shane said finally realizing that no matter how many clues he gave her, she would be unable to figure it out.

Amy gulped. She tried to stretch the phone cord as far away from Adam as possible.

"Shane, what the hell do you want? This better be business related." Amy demanded.

"Oh it is. Listen Amy, I want to see you. I miss you." Shane pleaded.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"You miss me for one reason. You know, I could sue you for sexual harassment. You are my boss you know." Amy said.

Although she truly wanted the same thing as Shane, now was not the time or the place. Here Adam was lying comfortably in her bed, confessing his love only seconds before. Amy missed Adam. He made her feel comfortable, respected and cherished. But how could she kiss him knowing that a part of her still wanted Shane McMahon? How could she simply explain to Adam that yes, she loved him too, but first she wanted to bang the heir apparent?

"So sue me." Shane said arrogantly.

"Fuck you Shane!" Amy replied and then slammed down the phone.

Adam couldn't help to overhear the "fuck you Shane" part of that conversation. He sat up from the bed almost immediately and walked over to Amy. She had her face buried in her hands, trying hard to hide what she was feeling.

"Good for you Red." Adam whispered as he placed his right hand through her hair, and with his left tried delicately to get her to face him.

Amy turned toward Adam but without being able to look him in the eye. Adam seemed to think that her telling Shane to go fuck himself was said out of pure hatred and disgust for the man, but in reality it was said out of her own sexual tension and desire. The only thing she truly hated right now was the way she felt.

ooOOOOooooooOOOoo

Back in Shane's hotel room, Marissa starts to stir. As Shane returns to the bed he checks to see if she is awake. Nope, still sleeping like a baby. He takes the opportunity to lie next to her and gently stroke her silky brunette hair.

"God Marissa, I do love you. But I have needs just like you. I hope someday you understand." He says softly, knowing full well she won't hear him.

Before getting up from the bed Shane kisses his wife softly on the forehead. He knows in his heart that he'd be unable to sleep unless he takes the opportunity that lie before him. To a McMahon, tension is a good thing. Especially sexual tension. There was no denying the electricity that ran through both Shane and Amy when they were together. Mix that up with Shane's frustration and Amy's fiery temper, and boom, you've got two people destined for a night of intense passion and love making. At this point, Shane could care less if Marissa caught him cheating again. He knew in his heart she would never leave him, or at least that's what he told himself, and beyond that, she deserved it. If she would just show him a little more affection and maybe do a little more experimenting between the sheets, Shane would never feel the need to stray. Of course this is what Shane told himself as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Yes that's right, even grown men 35 years into their prime never outgrow the "booty call".

OOOoooOOoOoOOOOoOOOOoO

Adam continued to hold Amy until he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Without even asking, he planted his lips down on Amy as he sat her on the bed. Amy did not pull back. She loved the way Adam smelled, the way he kissed her and the way he poured all the love he had into just one kiss.

Adam wasn't about to lose out on an opportunity to show Amy that he could make her forget all about Shane. What they had between them was real, what Shane and Amy had, or have, was not. Amy may be living life blurred by an intoxicating crush for Shane, but Adam was determined to sober her back to reality. He knew, just as she knew, that they were meant for each other.

As Adam slowly pulled away the spaghetti straps on Amy's silk top, Amy's breathing began to increase. She traced a finger over Adam's chest, and just the contour of his chiseled body almost sent her over the edge (pardon the pun). Once Adam had removed her top he then worked his way down her pierced belly button and on to her loosely fit bikini underwear. Slowly he removed them down her legs, tracing them with his tongue until he reached her feet. Nibbling on the tip of her toes, Adam grinned widely as he looked up and saw Amy smiling down at him. It was obvious at this point that they both wanted the same thing, and nothing or no one could get in the way.

ooOOOOOOOOoooo

Just outside Amy's hotel room, Shane walked up to the door. Before knocking, he couldn't help but to hear the breathing and bumping noises that made their way just outside the door. What struck Shane the hardest was the fact that it was obvious that Amy was not alone. The heated breathes were of two people, and both sounded to be equally pleased by what the other was doing.

Then, Shane recalled the last few words Amy spoke to him before hanging up the phone. "Fuck you Shane!". Could he have possibly misread her? Maybe she really did hate him and wanted nothing to do with him ever again? Despite what people thought, Amy was not the type to sleep around. Shane could only assume that the other man was Adam Copeland, a man quite honestly Shane had nothing personal against. Hell, he was one of the WWE's top performers. How can you not like a guy that keeps the money rolling into your deep, open pockets? But, the fact that Shane was hearing first hand that he was not the only one who could give Amy what she wanted angered him. Maybe he wanted Amy more than she wanted him he thought to himself? Was it worth his marriage to find out? The last question hung there in his mind.

"Fuck me." Shane exclaimed to himself as he headed back down the hallway, defeated and exasperated for the night.

**A/N: I need help. Who do you want Amy to be with? Shane or Adam? Take a pick and explain why. This will help me gain focus and feedback is always welcome and appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, Adam held Amy tightly in his arms. They would have to catch a flight in less than 2 hours, but neither really seemed to care.

Amy snuggled up close to Adam as he lay there playing with her hair. A million thoughts ran through her mind. She was confused, but yet felt at home. Why would she just not give in to what she knew was the right thing, what would be good for her in the long run? Maybe it was because even though she loved Adam with all her heart, she was greedy for more.

In the ring, Edge and Lita made the perfect couple. The writer's had taken a small incidence in their personal lives and spun it into a storyline that would have millions of people hating them. They knew each other so well, it was easy for them to play off of each other in the ring. Their "bad apple" personas had grown so much more bigger than the "good guy" persona she shared with Matt. Maybe the audience was smarter than she thought. She and Matt had been together for quite some time, but things were not all Ozzie and Harriet as the WWE creative team tried to convey. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Amy to perform with Adam in the ring. There were no expectations, and when everyone hates you, there was no pressure to be that "perfect couple". Funny thing about all of it, is that at times like these, they were the perfect couple.

'We're going to be late for our flight." Adam suggested to Amy, although still not all that concerned if they were late or not.

"I suppose we should get ready then huh?" Amy replied, still snuggling close to Adam's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

Adam laughed to himself.

"Yeah, you know if you're late getting on that flight, your little rich Connecticut snob boyfriend will be upset." Adam said wincing in regret as the words spilled out of his mouth.

It was unfair of him to try and cut Shane down at every opportunity. Not that he didn't deserve it. As far as Adam was concerned, any misery or unhappiness Amy had experienced in the last couple of months was all Shane McMahon's fault. Before he entered the picture, Adam and Amy were absolutely content with their relationship. Well, sort of.

"Listen Adam, can you please just get over it. As far as I'm concerned I don't give a damn what Shane thinks. Employer or not. He's not worth my time." Amy said as she got up from the bed, now annoyed that Adam had broken the good mood with his comment.

Hell, Amy had even forgotten all about Shane and his little phone call until now.

Adam watched Amy as she grabbed a sheet to cover herself with and headed for the bathroom. "Damn it", Adam said to himself. It was obvious that Amy was more than just a little put off with his last comment. His friend Jay was right, Adam just had a knack for cutting off his nose to spite his face.

oooOoOOOOOOoOOOooooooo

Shane sat next to Marissa trying to enjoy the luxury of a champagne brunch on the WWE private jet. Marissa looked beautiful as ever and why not, she had enjoyed a full night's sleep. Shane had not.

The visit to Amy's room the previous night was eating away at him. The fact that Marissa was still acting as if everything was okay, but refused to sleep with him didn't surprisingly didn't at all concern him right now. That fact that Amy had been fucking Adam Copeland did. For the first time in his life, Shane felt as if there was something he wanted, but couldn't have. Amy had proven that she would not be his lap dog. That his last name and charm were not enough to get her to be his for the night any time he wanted. Amidst all this, what really pissed Shane off the most was that in the past, Shane would have flatly turned away without out a care. If he couldn't fulfill his physical needs with Marissa, it was easy enough for someone like him to get them fulfilled through other woman. Beautiful, voluptuous women that other men would kill for. Hell, women like Trish Stratus had already given him a golden ticket to paradise anytime he wanted it. And even though Shane hadn't slept with a woman in a record setting two full weeks, he was starting to discover something about himself. Amy was more than just a piece of ass. He desired her not only physically, but most of all mentally.

Amy was a fighter, a challenge, Shane loved challenges. Amy was tough on the outside, but soft on the inside. Shane needed that softness to survive such a cut throat industry and schedule. Most importantly, Amy didn't need Shane, she proved that last night, but Shane seemed to need her.

When Marissa finished her breakfast, she placed a hand on Shane's leg. Once again teasing him. This time though, when Marissa sought to get the "I'll do anything for sex right now" reaction from Shane she got nothing. Just a simple little smile. One that might be given to an autograph seeking fan, not an adoring, desperate husband.

"I'll be right back. Gotta make a phone call." Shane said as he rose from his seat.

Marissa watched him leave, now second guessing herself and her "get even" strategy against Shane for all his indiscretions. She didn't want to lose Shane by any means, just wanted to make him suffer and appreciate her a little more. But had her plan now backfired?

ooOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOOoOooOOOoo

As Adam waited for Amy to finish in the bathroom, his cell phone rang. Grabbing the phone he checked the number and raised an eyebrow before answering it.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" He asked.

Adam's voice was filled with confidence and contempt. At this point, Adam felt as though he had gained the upper hand on the Boy Wonder. Amy had already told Shane to fuck off, and on top of that, he and Amy shared a passionate night of love-making that only the two of them could relish throughout the day.

"What's up Adam. Listen, when you get back to New York, I want you to meet me in my office right away." Shane demanded.

"Okay sure, but is there a problem?" Adam asked curiously.

"No problem at all. Let's jut say I've got a proposition for you. If you're at all interested in Championship gold, you'll take this meeting very seriously." Shane responded, a hint of cold steel coming from his voice.

Before Adam could reply, the phone on the other end clicked. Adam sat back scratching his head. The call seemed out of place even for a business man like Shane. Shane was usually of the upbeat, happy go lucky, not a care in the world frame of mind, but the words he spoke were about as serious as serious could be. It almost sent shivers down Adam's spine. So too did the thought of being the next WWE World Champion.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who responded and gave me their feedback. Hopefully I won't disappoint with what ultimately will end up happening. Keep those reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following day, Shane sat in his office, his feet raised on his desk as he was watching some old Raw footage on a TV monitor. Not just any footage, but footage of Lita. Shane admired the way Amy handled herself in the ring, both as a wrestler and as an entertainer. Things he had never noticed, or paid attention to before, were now starting to come to light. The way her hips wiggled as she skipped to the ring. The way she smiled when trying to play the bad girl. Shane loved the outlines of her body which made it easy for him to remember the times he had held her close to him. Making love to her, okay fucking her, but making "love" all the same. Although he was technically spoken for, he preferred not to think of the times they had been together as simply platonic, especially now. He now realized that maybe when they were actually having an active affair together he took for granted how much he really wanted and needed her. His thoughts hung in the air when suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Shane called out. He knew exactly who it was.

As Adam walked through the door Shane made no effort to try and conceal that he had been studying Amy as Lita on Raw. Adam glanced at the television while Shane still had his back to him.

"What a creep." He thought to himself. He figured Shane was just trying to get off on the footage rather than viewing it for business purposes. More likely though, he figured Shane was just trying to get under Adam's skin. It was definitely working.

Finally, with a click of the remote, Shane turned off the TV and turned his attention to Adam. Shane sized up the man before him. It was hard for him to forget the noises coming from Amy's room the night before, knowing that Adam was the one she made love to. Shane had to admit that he could see why someone like Adam could get someone as beautiful as Amy, but that didn't change the fact that Shane considered him no match to himself. It was no secret to anyone that Shane was full of himself. Why wouldn't he be, people kissed his ass every day. He had charisma, charm, confidence and most of all money. And lots of it. Regardless of whether or not he was just one lucky bastard, or if he worked as hard for it as anyone else, the simple fact is he had it and he knew how to use it to get what he wanted. It's all he knew honestly.

"Hey man what's up?" Shane asked Adam, acting as if he was just one of the boys.

Adam smiled, and saw right through it. All the guys back stage saw right through it. Shane would never be just one of the boys whether he liked it or not.

"Not much, just anxious to see what's on your mind Shane." Adam responded honestly and congenially.

Shane directed Adam to sit down with his hand. Adam of course obliged.

"Well, I'm sure you're busy so I'll just make this real short." Shane said with a hint of sarcasm when saying 'I'm sure you're busy'. He continued. "So Amy's pretty hot wouldn't you agree?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, he couldn't believe Shane was being so blunt. Shane immediately corrected himself.

"I mean, with the news breaking that she cheated on Matt, the fans can't get enough of her. Even when they hate her, and you."

Adam listened not knowing at all where Shane was going with all this. He knew though that he would find out soon.

"I think it's time for both of you to go your separate ways storyline wise. So, in order to do so your characters will need to break up and niether of you are to be seen together as a couple again." Shane continued.

Adam raised another eyebrow.

"Okay, so we 'break-up' as you say and we'll be in separate storylines. That's cool Shane." Adam replied.

"Yeah man, I know it's cool, but what I mean is, you can't be seen together anywhere. On stage, back stage, out in public. Nowhere. You know how fans are. One person sees the both of you having a nice little conversation and it's all over the internet. Storylines have been totally ruined by busy body fans." Shane said.

Shane knew Adam wouldn't be happy with what he had to say, but he didn't care. If Shane was going to convince Amy to sleep with him if not for just one more night, then he couldn't have Adam whispering in her ear, making her feel needed. Shane wanted to make sure the only man Amy desired sexually was him. No one else.

Adam got up from his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"And this was Vince's idea, or yours?" Adam asked.

"Both of ours." Shane said directly.

Actually it was a lie. It was all Shane's idea. Sure he mentioned it to his old man, and Vince really didn't care one way or the other. The Lita/Edge thing was starting to lose steam. Vince was up for just about anything new.

Adam paced the room and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, you know damn well Amy and I are friends Shane. There's no way I'm going to just stay away from her at all times. That's ridiculous." Adam replied.

"What if I told you that you make this work and in your new storyline, you get a chance to beat John Cena for Championship Gold. You could be the title holder man. How does that sound?" Shane asked confidently as he smirked at Adam, happy with the way he held the ball so to speak.

Adam of course thought it sounded all too good, but he loved Amy. What Shane was proposing was that he traded in his relationship with Amy in for the title.

"No way man, can't do it." Adam replied adamantly.

Actually, if it was up to Adam he would of gladly just told Shane to go fuck himself after he drove a fist through the Boy Wonder's million dollar smirk.

Shane stood before Adam and folded his arms across his chest. He smiled at Adam and was actually quite impressed with the way Adam stood by his woman. 'How cute' Shane thought too himself 'wouldn't all of Adam's fans be surprised to know that Edge has a heart.'

"Okay, Adam. Just to prove to you that I really do have yours and Amy's best interest in mind, I'm willing to give Amy the Woman's title as well. You wouldn't want to deprive her of that would you? Come on man this is your chance and hers to be at the top. What are you here for if not for the title?" Shane said with a smirk playing across his face.

It was one thing to turn down a chance at the title for himself, but to deprive Amy of the title Adam knew she had worked so hard to attain? Adam couldn't do it.

"Okay Shane, do what you have to do. I'll step aside. Amy and I will stay away from each other." Adam replied reluctantly, his head bent slightly downward.

Adam hated more than anything compromising what he knew was right just to make a deal. And right now, he just made a deal with the devil.

As Adam turned to leave he looked back at Shane one last time. Shane had already planted himself back behind his desk and returned to watching Lita footage on the television again.

"Hey Shane." Adam called out. "Amy is more than just a friend to me. If she gets hurt in any way, I'm holding you responsible. You of all people should know how serious the law takes sexual harassment these days." Adam warned and then winked at Shane before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Shane smiled back at Adam. He knew of course what Adam was implying. It was a warning to Shane that he stay away from Amy as well.

In Shane's mind, Adam was simply a grunt, his threats meant nothing. Frankly it was none of Adam's business what Shane intentions were with Amy. Amy was free game as far as he was concerned. Adam didn't own her. Besides, Shane truly felt in his heart that Amy wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. She just needed to get rid of a few distractions in her life. Shane wanted nothing more than to give her the world, to treat her like a queen, and to make love to her anywhere and at any time. It was a wicked game, but one that he felt strongly about playing.

oOOOOOOoooooOOOoooOOOOOO

As Adam left Titan Towers he took in a deep breath. He wandered just what exactly he had gotten himself into. One slip up and it could cost both he and Amy their careers. Adam cursed himself for not standing up to Shane, for not calling his bluff, but when it came to Amy he didn't want to take any chances. One thing was for sure, Adam was certain that Shane would now worm his way back into Amy's heart. But one way or another, Adam believe he would be the last man standing.

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who gave me your feedback. Surprisingly it seems almost split between Adam and Shane. Hopefully I can keep you all guessing without making you hate one or the other too much, but at the same time keep things consistant and honest with the way I see these characters. Keep those reviews coming. I love reading them!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Shane arrived home late that night, Marissa was already curled up in bed flipping through the pages of Cosmopolitan. Shane entered the room and went over to kiss her, knowing full well that it would just be a kiss, nothing more to it. Just lips connecting with lips and nothing more. Sadly for both Shane and Marissa, that's all there was between them lately. Some congenial physical contact, but void of any true emotions of love or passion. The distance between them was bigger than the Grand Canyon, and the tension was thicker than mud.

"Hey baby, what are you reading?" Shane asked making small talk, which had now become the norm between the two.

Marissa looked up at her husband, the man she had known and worshipped for well over ten years now, the father of her child, and hated what she saw. She hated where they were now. If only he hadn't cheated on her, she could get past almost anything, but not this. Not when she knew he had cheated on her on more than one occasion. The man could never be trusted again. The bitterness inside of Marissa towards Shane was boiling. Her need to some how get back at him had now gotten to the point where she was hurting herself more so than him. Marissa knew that Shane would suffer if she refused to sleep with him, hell, even magazines like Cosmopolitan verified that men are driven by two things: sex and food. But what she hadn't anticipated was that Shane would reach a point where he just didn't care. The bastard always seemed to get his way. One way or another. But Marissa would refuse to be the one that would continue to suffer. She had her needs too, and right now, they needed to be fulfilled.

"It's an article about food, and men, and sex." Marissa responded as she stopped reading and placed the magazine over to the side.

Shane simply rolled his eyes. He would never understand why women read that crap.

"Well, sorry I'm late, I supposed I'll leave you alone now so you can get some sleep. I'm going downstairs to have a drink." Shane said as he loosened his tie.

But just as Shane turned to leave, Marissa grabbed him by the hand.

"Why don't you come over here for a second Shane. There were some pretty interesting things in Cosmo about how to please the opposite sex I want to try out, tonight." Marissa said flirtatiously.

Shane of course was cautious at first. He had been down this road before. Marissa was a great tease. He would get reeled in as he always does, only to be blown off at the last second and left taking an ice cold shower.

"Uh, you know, I'd really just like to get a drink. Helps clear the head." Shane responded, not believing his own b.s. right now and just wanting to get the hell out of there.

Marissa would have nothing of it though. She pulled Shane down closer to her until he practically fell on top of her.

To say that Shane had a very hard time reading his wife at the moment was an understatement, but when Marissa pulled his face closer to hers and wiggled her tongue between his lips, all he could think of was, "God Bless Cosmopolitan!"

Once Shane was on the bed Marissa wasted now time undressing him. First the tie, then the shirt, then the pants. All of it went flying across the room. Shane feathered her with kisses all up and down her body. His hands cupped her breasts as he indulged an every delicate curve. It had been almost a month now since Shane had slept with not only his wife, but anyone for that matter. If Marissa had plans on pulling back now, she was in for a big surprise. The "jaws of life" wouldn't be enough to pry Shane off of her now.

Within seconds, both were completely aroused. Shane used his tongue to make sure Marissa was ready before sliding into her. Once inside the two bodies rocked back and forth in one motion. Their pace was quick and hungry, and at the rate they were going both will have reached their climax within minutes. But before that could happen, Shane would do something that all men dread doing while in the midst of hot passionate sex.

As the heat between Shane and Marissa grew, both lost all their senses. For Shane the sex was intoxicating. As Marissa moaned, wanting more and more, Shane could feel himself reaching the end. He was in a world of his own right now, and just before he would reach the top of the mountain, so to speak, he let three simple words escape from his almost exasperated breath. "Oh, fuck yes Amy."

Suddenly, the motion stopped. Before Shane even realized what he had done, he was looking into the eyes of one of the most angry people he had ever seen. Triple H had nothing on Marissa when it came to the way she stared up at Shane with nothing but a scowl on her face. Shane was certain that he wouldn't make it out of that bedroom alive. He had committed the worst act any human being could commit with their loved one. He called out another woman's name...

As soon as the telephone rang, Shane's head popped up so hard that it caused him to fall backwards in his chair, bumping his head hard on the ground. It took him several seconds before he realized that he was still in his office. He checked the clock on the wall and noticed that it was indeed late. It was now close to nine o'clock and the person on the other end of the phone would surely be his wife Marissa wandering where the hell he was.

Shane picked up the phone before the last ring.

"You coming home tonight or should I assume you're fucking your secretary." Marissa asked, obviously annoyed at Shane's tardiness.

"Yeah baby, I'll be right home, just finishing up." Shane responded just as he heard a click at the other end.

After hanging up the phone, Shane rubbed the back of his head. A good size bump was already starting to form. He now recalled the dream, or should I say nightmare, he had just awoken from. For Shane, it was a little too real. If it wasn't apparent to him before, it was now. Shane wanted Amy and in the worst way. No one else mattered to him now and he would do almost anything to get her back in his bed. With Adam now hopefully out of the way, Shane was sure that he would have what he wanted in no time at all. He knew that he and Amy could never have a real relationship. That the whole thing would have to remain behind closed doors. Not only for the sake of his marriage, but for the sake of the family name and business. He hoped that Amy would understand that and he felt confident that once they started sleeping with each other again, none of that would matter anyway. Well, at least that's what he had hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following evening before the Raw taping, a knock came to the door where Amy was getting ready.

"Come in." She called.

"Some changes have been made for the show tonight Miss Dumas. Here's your new script." A WWE assistant quickly informed the diva and then was off just as quickly as he came.

Amy read over the new material. By the looks on her face she was not happy. After she finished lacing her boots she ran out of the dressing room in a hurry.

Passing through the hallways it was obvious she was looking for someone, and after a few short moments of searching, she saw the man she was looking for just ahead of her.

"Adam!" She called, but Adam kept walking. Wheteher he didn't hear her or was simply ignoring her was anyone's guess.

"ADAM!" She said even louder and gaining much attention from some of the by-standers near by.

Adam recognized the voice immediately. He knew he would have to come clean about the arrangement he made with Shane, but he was hoping this wasn't the time. He was hoping the time would be later, more private and actually one that never needed to be addressed at all. Not the case though. Amy was too much of a free spirit to let this one slip by.

"Hi Red, what's up?" Adam said innocently.

"This!" Amy replied. Holding up the new material for the show in her hands.

Adam grabbed the script and looked it over.

"Congratulations, looks like you're getting a shot at the title tonight." He told her trying to act enthusiastic and surprised.

Amy stood with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at Adam's obvious attempt to be oblivious. She knew there was more to this than what Adam was admitting to.

"Yes, and conveniently so are you Adam. What the hell's going on?" Amy asked. Her temper getting hotter by the moment.

Adam knew he was trapped. His earlier meeting with Shane kept replaying through his mind. Both he and Amy would get championship gold as long as Adam stay away from Amy. Without Amy noticing, Adam started cursing himself on the inside. What had he done? He had practically given Shane everything he wanted on a silver platter. Adam would have kicked his own ass right now if it was possible, but from the looks of it, Amy might take care of that all on her own.

Adam looked around and noticed the attention they were getting from other people. He didn't want this getting back to Shane so he took Amy by the arm and guided her toward a more private location. Amy resisted of course.

"Get your hands off me Adam. You afraid someone might realize what an over-bearing jerk you are?" Amy snapped viciously.

The words stung Adam to the core and for whatever reason he knew she was right. He was a jerk for making a decision that not only affected him, but Amy as well. Love is like that sometimes. With all the right intentions you can still end up hurting the person you love. Adam knew this to be all too true and was really starting to hate himself for it.

"Please Amy, just come over here." He pleaded.

Amy finally conceded.

ooOOOOooooOOOOOOoOooooOOo

Once they were finally alone, with no one else to hear their conversation, Adam let go of Amy's arm and took a deep breath.

"Amy, let me explain." He said.

Amy stood before Adam arms folded across her chest. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say and seriously doubted anything he could say would take away the anger she felt toward him now.

"Shane McMahon approached me about the Titles. I thought it was something you'd want. I did it for you Amy. Actually for us." Adam explained. He knew the words weren't coming out the way he had hoped, but then again, how could they? He was wrong and he knew it.

"Gee thanks Adam, you're a real pal." Amy replied sarcastically.

Adam moved towards Amy and started to run his fingers through her hair in an effort to console her and hopefully forgive him.

"Damn it Red, I'm sorry if I hurt you, please believe me." He was practically begging now.

Amy slapped his hand away as hard as she could. Adam definitely felt the pain but tried not to show it.

"Fuck you Adam. Don't give me that. You of all people should know that I do not want the Women's Title handed to me because of some fucking deal you have with Shane McMahon. I want to earn it!" Amy paused to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. Then she continued. "I know damn well Shane just didn't just walk up to you and offer you the Titles. What's the trade off Adam?"

Adam looked to the floor. He could barely face her.

"He doesn't want us near each other. Basically, there is no Lita and Edge anymore." Adam said now feeling more ashamed after hearing his own words.

Adam kept his eyes to the ground while Amy simply laughed at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe Adam would throw away their relationship for something so stupid, so material.

"Sounds to me like he didn't have to do much convincing Adam. Did you agree to this before or after you told me how much you loved me? And here I thought I knew you. I thought you were more like me. Ever heard the phrase 'fuck you?' Well, that's what you should have told Shane. Guess you're not the man I thought you were Adam, so here, fuck you Adam. See how easy that is?" Amy said, practically screamed, in Adam's direction before storming off and slamming the door behind her.

Adam stood there alone, eyes still directed toward the floor. In a fit of sudden anger he drove his fist as hard as he could against the door. Practically breaking every bone in his hand. One thing was for sure though, nothing compared to the pain he felt right now in his heart. Adam now felt like what wrestling fans all over the country called his character Edge night after night. An asshole.

A/N: I truly didn't plan the seperation of Edge and Lita in this story to coincide with what's currently happening on Raw (where a possible breakup was implied), but I'm glad it did. Kind of funny huh?

Again, feedback is so much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the night wore on, Amy got more and more furious. At this point she pretty much hated all men, and now she wanted to get back at both Adam and Shane. How dare they try to control her life by using the Women's Championship title as bait. She would be no part of their little game.

The stage had already been set for the night. At the beginning of the show, Trish Stratus had challenged Lita to a match and Lita accepted as had been laid out by the "last minute" changes to the script.

Now it was time for Amy to put on a performance of a lifetime. As her music filled the arena, Lita walked down the ramp to a chorus of boos. Even though this time she entered the ring without the accompanyment of Edge, she could still hear the hallowing echoes of "slut, slut, slut" chanted in her direction. She had to admit, she never could get used to hearing people call her that, even though she knew it was just all part of what is known as sports entertainment. Vince McMahon prided himself on making sure the audience played a role in every storyline, and if they weren't hating you or loving you, then something was wrong. Regardless, Amy despised the undeserved chant.

Backstage, Adam was glued to a monitor. He watched as Amy strutted down the ramp in preparation for the title changing match. Although this should have been one of the happiest moments of both their lives, it was one of the worst. Adam knew he had betrayed Amy and the glory of holding the Women's belt would pale in comparison to the way Amy felt betrayed by not only her lover, but her best friend. At this point, Adam could care less about the men's title. What he wanted most in the world now was to have Amy in his arms.

Shane, on the other hand sat in a production booth watching as his plan unfolded before a worldwide television audience. Shane leaned back in his chair full of contempt. The way he figured it, Adam was now out of the way, Amy would be getting the women's title and she would have no choice but to come running to him with all her happiness and gratitude. Even Shane had to admit his actions were a little dirty, but he truly felt that Amy deserved the title. It just so happens that timing is everything and right now Shane needed to use whatever power he had to be with the woman he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.

As Lita rolled into the ring the ref called for the bell and the match was on. The way it was planned was for Lita to gain the upper hand for a majority of the match, then Trish would make a valiant comeback until Lita would attack her from behind first with a vicious hair pull and then with a chair. The woman played everything out as planned until the moment when Lita was supposed to kick out at the last second setting up the chair shot and ultimate cover-up. Instead of kicking out of the pin Trish laid on her, Lita simply did nothing. As the ref counted, he had no choice but to count to three for the pin fall. The crowd went crazy after they realized Trish had successfully defended her title, but as the crowd cheered a dumbfounded Trish Stratus rose to her feet not exactly sure what to do. She looked over at the ref who shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed her hand and raised it in victory. Trish decided she'd better play along and ask questions later. So as Trish stood in the middle of the ring the victor once again, Lita lay on the mat withering in pain, but inside Amy Dumas was smiling from ear to ear saying to herself, "take that you sons of bitches."

Backstage Adam couldn't help but to smile just a little. "That's my girl", he thought. He certainly didn't expect anything less from Amy and he wished to God he could tell her how proud of her he was.

Shane on the other hand was pissed. He had handed Amy the title on a silver platter and she just threw it away. Amy's stubbornness was all at once sexy and annoying to Shane. Right now he was annoyed. No one, especially not an employee, was at liberty to change the result of a match when it had already been predetermined by a McMahon. Amy would have to learn that just because she had slept with the boss's son, she would not be given preferential treatment when it came to consequences for breaking the rules.

OooooOOOOOOooooOOOoooooooOOO

As Amy exited the shower located in the woman's locker room there was a loud pounding on the door. From the other side a voice called out, "You girls decent?"

All at once the women got clothed and then opened the door for the man on the other side.

As a stagehand entered first, the women in the locker room were surprised to see Shane McMahon follow from behind. His words were direct as he spotted Amy immediately.

"Amy I need to have a word with you. The rest of you ladies will have to excuse us."

Trish looked over at Amy with a bit of concern. She knew that Amy was supposed to be the winner that night, but for whatever reason, Amy did not kick out. It was very rare for anyone to see Shane McMahon in a bad mood. If anyone was raising their voice or walking around screaming profanities, it was usually Vince. Even Stephanie McMahon had been known to throw tantrums every now and then, but not Shane. Shane was Mr. Happy Go Lucky. So, before Trish exited, she placed a comforting hand on Amy's arm.

"Nice match hon. We'll talk later okay?" She said, hoping to offer Amy some comfort.

Little did Trish know though that Amy needed anything but comfort. What she needed right now was restraint. The last thing she was about to let happen was for a spoiled little rich boy like Shane McMahon push her around. She knew in her heart that what she had done night was right thing to do.

"Okay Amy what gives? Why did you do it?" Shane asked trying hard to stay calm.

"Do what, ruin your precious little plans for me?" Amy retaliated. "If you wanted me to have the belt Shane why didn't you just tell me? Why go through Adam? Why all the underhandedness?"

Amy folded her arms across her chest and waited for a response, but just as Shane was about to open his mouth she cut him off.

"Oh I know, because you're an asshole!" She practically shouted at him.

As Amy grabbed her bagged and started marching away, Shane grabbed her by the arm.

"You going somewhere young lady?" He asked.

At this point Shane tried desperately to resist how sexy Amy looked right now. She had just gotten out of the shower, she smelled like a bed of roses, and best of all she was super pissed. Shane was in heaven. How in the hell could he possibly stay focused on the reason he was there in the first place when his out of control libido was now running the show.

Amy tried hard to release Shane's grasp, but his hold just got tighter.

"Okay Shane, if you don't let go of my arm you'll be pissing blood for the next two weeks." Amy threatened.

Shane wasn't stupid. He knew he had pushed her beyond all reason and if she did indeed make true on her threat, he wasn't about to have to explain any kind of "complication" in the "manhood" area to his wife Marissa. So, he let go of her arm, but not before giving Amy a little smirk.

"Smart choice" Amy said as she rubbed her arm.

"It's too bad I have to suspend you Amy for breaking the rules. You really are a sexy woman you know that?" Shane said playfully.

At this point Shane had lost all power. Shortly after entering the ladies locker room his itinerary had completely changed. He couldn't stay mad at Amy, she was just too hot. Besides, he could care less who held the women's title, what he wanted was to make love to Amy in the worst way. He had to exercise the demons in his mind so to speak. What had been missing for so long in the bedroom at home was now right here in front of him. He could almost smell victory, because the more Amy got mad at him, the more things were starting to heat up, and with heat there's fire.

"Fuck you Shane." Amy said, but then laughed to herself. "Of course this is what it's all about isn't it. You're quest for a good fuck?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You have to admit Amy, me and you are good together in a bad way. Hell, at least I'm honest." Shane said offering up puppy dog eyes.

"Well there's a first." Amy responded.

By now Amy's temper had simmered a bit. Sure she was still pissed at Shane, but what could she expect from a guy like that? He had played her before and was doing it again. It was part of his charm. Part of the reason his image kept popping up in her head, even when she was with the man that made her smile time and time again, Adam. As unfair as it may be, Amy was angrier at Adam than she could ever be with Shane. With Shane, she would expect something like this, but with Adam, she expected more. Adam had deceived her and broke her trust. To be honest, she wasn't sure if things would ever be the same or repairable between the two. On the other hand, here was Shane, being the arrogant son of a bitch she fell for so many months ago.

"Tell you what, let me kiss you and I'll stay out of your life for good." Shane offered.

The proposition was a joke to Amy. She just couldn't get over how many games Shane liked to play. She supposed it was probably his way of hearing himself talk and patting himself on the back for how clever he thought he was. As Amy laughed to herself, Shane took her chin in his hand and shifter her face toward his. Then slowly he went in to meet his lips with hers. But before Shane could even feel how truly hot Amy's breath was getting, she turned away.

"No deal Shane. I know how you're deal's work. The only one who will benefit from anything is you." Amy said and then took a step backward biting the lower part of her lip in frustration.

Shane smiled back at Amy. Despite her defiance, he could sense he was close to getting what he wanted.

"Not true and you know it. But, if you don't want to deal that's fine, no deal. Guess I'll just have to kiss you anyway and be part of your life forever." Shane said with a smirk.

Amy haphazardly took another step back as Shane moved toward her. He reached out almost aggressively and grabbed both her arms, pulling her close to his body. Before Amy had time to react, their lips were sealed in a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have submitted reviews. Hopefully you like where this story is heading as I try to keep it interesting to the end. Stick around for the next chapter. I have what will hopefully be a little surprise. Read on people, read on……

**Chapter 12**

As Amy and Shane continued to kiss, Shane immediately ran his hands up Amy's tee-shirt and started working to remove her bra. To say Shane had been anticipating this moment for quite some time was an understatement, and whether Amy would like to admit it or not, she had been as well. Neither one of them thought now of the one's they were hurting the most: Adam and Marissa. Regardless, there was still something in Amy that forced her to pull away.

"Shane stop. Not here, I feel dirty." Amy said while Shane continued to ravish her with kisses.

Maybe it was simply that Amy hated feeling so vulnerable. Sure, she was the queen of extreme when it came to wrestling. Throwing caution to the wind time and time again, but in matters of the heart she needed to be in complete control. With Adam and Matt, that was never an issue. With Shane, it was.

Amy had to push Shane away once again when he continued to undress her with no acknowledgement of her previous request for him to stop.

"Damn it Shane, did you not hear me? I said stop!" She said louder.

With another strong shove, Shane finally got the point. After collecting his breath a devious smile stretched across his face.

"Yes I heard you. You said you feel dirty." Shane couldn't help but to congratulate himself on the comment. "So why don't you take a shower?"

Amy knew full well what he was implying, but decided to play stupid in the hopes that Shane would just turn away and let the whole thing drop.

"I just took a shower Shane, and you know that's not what I meant." Amy snapped.

"Fair enough. I feel dirty too. I am a married man you know." Shane said still smiling with contempt.

Amy looked at Shane with a stern face. She was not about to let him get his way, not this time. After shrugging his shoulders, Shane turned away and headed for the exit. After pulling the door open, he took a peek outside and noticed the hallway was completely clear. He then closed the door and made sure it was locked from the inside.

"Like I said, if you feel dirty, why don't you take a shower? I'll help you." Shane continued as he made his way back to Amy.

Amy stood with her arms folded across her chest. The same emotions that made her hate Shane McMahon so bad, also made her want him. It was obvious Shane would not give up, especially after he had already rounded first and wanted desperately to score a home run.

Shane took Amy's face gently in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Amy, I just can't walk away right now. You are so damn beautiful. Is it wrong for me to want you like this? Especially after what we already know?" Shane asked.

Amy laughed to herself.

"And what is it we already know Shane?" She replied.

"Call it love or call it chemistry. Whatever it is we have it. I want you Amy, I need you." Shane said, placing emphasis on the word "need".

"Damn it!" Amy thought to herself. The man had a way of seeing right through her. This time, instead of Shane being the aggressor, it was now a mutual, as both collided together in another full blown kiss. Shane had already unsnapped Amy's bra and now he was quick to remove the rest of her clothes. Amy did a little undressing herself as she loosened Shane's tie and threw it to the side. Both were now making a B-line for the women's showers. By the time they had reached the first shower, neither one of them had an article of clothing left on to interfere with the inevitable.

As the shower door closed, steam rose toward the ceiling and floated throughout the locker room. It was hard to tell at this point if the steam was generated from the heat of the water or the kinetic sexual energy Amy and Shane were generating on their own.

ooOOOOOoOOoooooOOOO

As most of the wrestlers had now left the arena and either made their way back to the hotel or out for a few drinks, Adam paced back and forth. He held in his hand the title belt. Staring at it with both pride and disgust. He loved being the on top of the WWE. For all the lame ass gimmicks he had to endure throughout the years, and especially recently, it finally paid off. Unfortunately for Adam, there was a huge price.

Instead of torturing himself to no end, Adam decided it was time he just get over whatever anxiety he was feeling over Amy and do something for himself. Amy made it quite obvious that she hated his guts for what he had done. The only silver-lining out of the whole matter, beyond being the WWE World Champion of course, was that Amy hated Shane just as much as she did Adam. At least now, Adam could be certain that Amy wouldn't have to deal with the Greenwich, CT asshole anymore. Maybe if Adam just gave it some time, the whole thing would just blow over. In the meantime, Adam was tired of fighting for something he could never tame, only to be regarded as a top notch jerk by the one he loved and respected the most.

So, as Adam grabbed his jacket and hat, he took one last look at himself in a nearby mirror, placed the title belt on his shoulder and smiled. He was now in control. It was time to party!

ooOOOOOooooooooOOOOooooo

As Adam waited for the valet attendant to retrieve his car, Trish Stratus was also waiting. Both were engaged in small talk when they noticed a sleek looking Ford Bronco pull up to the curb. Adam took notice only because he had assumed most people were leaving for the night, so why would anyone be arriving to the arena?

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, a parking attendant hurried over to the driver's side door to open it. To both Adam and Trish's surprise, out walked Marissa McMahon.

"Hi Mrs. McMahon, how you doing tonight?" Adam asked.

Marissa looked over at the handsome Canadian and smiled.

"Doing good Adam. How have you been?" She asked politely.

Adam had to admit, Shane had good taste. He often though Marissa was too good for Shane. Both in appearance and in personality. But hey, Shane had power and money. Surely that accounted for something in a woman's eyes.

Holding up the belt for Marissa to see, Adam responded.

"Well, as you can see, not too bad." Adam replied with a wide grin.

Even though he was putting on a good show, Adam was still having a hard time believing his own bullshit. All the gold in the world could never replace the hole in his heart. He had hoped though that lots of alcohol and time would.

"My husband Shane was supposed to call me at the hotel after the show. You happen to know if he's still here?" Marissa asked both Trish and Adam with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, the last time I saw him was in the woman's locker room. He didn't look too happy. He was there to see Amy." Trish replied just as her car pulled up. "See you both later."

As Trish hoped in her car and drove away, Adam and Marissa both stood there uncomfortably looking at one another. Each had a million thoughts now running through their heads, like, "why the hell was Shane in the woman's locker room?"

"Well then, I suppose I'd better check the woman's locker room." Marissa said, partly to herself as she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You happen to know where that is Adam?" She asked.

Adam scratched his chin. It was obvious that Shane was in deep shit with is wife and Adam was loving every minute of it. He only hoped that wherever Shane was, he was not with Amy.

"Sure. As a matter of fact I'll take you there myself." Adam replied and then held out his hand to show Marissa the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I'm getting near the end of this story. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and given me your feedback. Please continue to throw your reviews and thoughts my way as it will help me to hopefully come up with an entertaining ending.**

**Chapter 13**

As Adam and Marissa walked closer to the woman's locker room, Adam prayed that Shane would somehow be banging one of the divas, any diva, just not Amy. He enjoyed the possibility of Marissa catching Shane cheating on her and then watching as all hell broke loose. He had been there himself with his ex-wife. He knew first hand that a woman's scorn is worse than hell itself.

Marissa grabbed for the door handle, jiggled it a bit and noticed it was locked. She looked over at Adam with a raised eyebrow as Adam shrugged his shoulders. Underneath though, Adam couldn't help but to smile with anticipation and hope that whatever was behind that door, it would prove Shane to be the rat he truly was.

oOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

Inside the locker room, Shane turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waste before stepping out of the shower.

"Still feel dirty?" He asked Amy playfully.

"Yes." Amy replied, half serious and half flirtatiously.

Shane stood before Amy and let his eyes roam all over her gorgeous, naked body. Amy on the other had was growing annoyed at Shane's immature antics.

"Mind getting me a towel or were you just going to stand there and fuck me with your eyes?" She said sharply.

"Man, testy. How about a cigarette, might calm you down some? Now I know why your friends call you 'Red'." Shane returned and then threw a towel in her direction.

As Amy dried herself off and Shane began putting his clothes back on, neither one was aware that they were being spied on from the outside.

"I have to tell you Amy, I really was hoping that making love to you one more time would absolutely suck, but I think I want you even more now." Shane confided.

"I guess that's too bad Shane. I refuse to continue to be the "other woman" in your life. I can't say I'm proud of what we just did." Amy said.

As the words came out of her mouth, the realization that she indeed was "the other woman" made her feel almost sick inside.

"But you can't say you didn't enjoy it, right?" Shane returned with confidence.

Amy didn't respond. She didn't have to. She did indeed enjoy every minute of it and for her to tell Shane she hated it and didn't want anything more to do with him would have been a lie, and a bad one at that. Unfortunately for Amy it was painfully obvious that even though Shane was married he would never be the one to put an end to their affair, and why should he? If things weren't going all that well with Marissa, Amy had made it almost too easy for him to use her to fulfill his own sexual desires. Amy would have to be the stronger person and put an end to it once and for all. But how could she do that now? The passion they had just shared together in the shower almost blew her mind. She feared more that walking away from Shane meant she would never feel that kind of excitement again. On the other hand, she knew it had to be done. Shane was bad for her. After all was said and done, being his personal whore would affect not only her sanity, but her career as well.

"I'll take that as a no." Shane said smiling at Amy.

Once Shane had finished getting dressed he checked his watch.

"Damn it!" He said aloud to himself.

"Problem Boy Wonder?" Amy asked sarcastically as she continued to freshen up.

Yes. The problem is Marissa was expecting a phone call and Shane had forgotten to give her one. Shane sometimes wandered why he let his penis do all the thinking for him instead of using common sense. Call the wife first, THEN fuck Amy.

"No problem at all, just have to get going. You know, trying to run a multimillion dollar company. Can't forget that." Shane replied with a nervous laugh.

"Wham bam thank you ma'am. I get it, I've been there before." Amy said with annoyance.

Placing one hand on the exit door, Shane grabbed Amy by the wrist with his other hand and pulled her towards him.

"You know you're more than that to me." He replied and then planted a kiss on her as he slid his tongue delicately between her lips and around the inside of her mouth.

ooOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

After hearing Shane's voice inside and that of another voice, a female voice, Marissa's temperature began to rise. Adam could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Adam had also heard the voices, but was still not sure who the woman inside was. Again, his fingers crossed, he prayed it was not Amy.

As both Adam and Marissa watched the turning of the locker room door handle, both waited for the door to open with baited breath.

Then out of nowhere, Adam was pulled forcefully into Marissa as she took him in her arms a laid a kiss on him that was both surprising and splendid. Even though Adam instinctively felt his muscles tense as he tried to pull away, Marissa made sure that she remained pressed against his lips. Adam for his part didn't fight it for long. He had no idea what Marissa was thinking, but he didn't care. There were more than a few guys in the locker room who would kill to be in his position right now, so he considered himself lucky.

As the locker room door slowly began to open, Shane looked outside smiling with content until...

"Marissa, what the fuck is going on here?" Shane shouted.

Wasting no time Shane violently spun Adam around, prying him from his wife's lips.

"Get the hell off my wife Copeland you low-life piece of shit." Shane demanded.

Before Adam knew it Shane had grabbed him by the collar and shoved him hard against the wall. Adam had to admit, Shane had more strength than he expected, but regardless, if it wasn't for the fact that Shane was technically his boss, he would have punched Shane hard in the face and taken him out right then and there.

"Shane, get off of him!" Marissa screamed as she pulled the back of Shane's shirt separating the two.

Without hesitation Marissa reared back and slapped Shane hard in the face causing his head to snap backwards. Then before Shane could lift his head straight, Marissa slapped him again even harder. This time leaving a scratch mark on his face. Adam in the meantime watched in utter disbelief. Marissa could really pack a punch, he thought to himself. But before he could enjoy what was happening to Shane, his thoughts quickly turned to the woman who was standing just inside the woman's locker room, also witnessing Marissa's attack on Shane.

"You no good fucking bastard!" Marissa yelled at her husband.

Shane was now covering his face with his hands hoping not to be on the other end of another slap to the face.

"Listen Rissa, it's not what it seems, and by the way, what the fuck are you doing with Adam? You're the one who has some explaining to do." Shane replied, hoping to hell that changing the subject would get him out of there alive.

"What's wrong Shane, are you jealous? Are your feelings hurt? Oh I forgot you don't have feeling otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping around with every fucking whore that looks in your direction." Marissa yelled.

The words stung. Not only did they sting Shane, but they stung Amy and Adam as well.

Amy hung her head low. She would have liked to defend herself, but knew there was nothing to defend. The hurt in Marissa's eyes was unexplainable. She was ashamed at knowing she was capable of hurting someone so much. Then, she looked over at Adam and her heart broke. After the way Adam decided to use her to get the WWE title belt she had all but written him off, but she never wanted to hurt him in the way she just had. She knew he loved her dearly, if not as a lover, as a friend in the very least. It was obvious that the expression on Adam's face was not one of only hurt, but disappointment. Even though Amy had slept with Adam when he was married, sleeping with Shane was different. Adam and Amy made love, Shane and Amy simply fucked each other. There was a difference. Hell, how could she even blame Adam for making out with Marissa. Odd as it was that Marissa and Adam would actually hook up, she could no longer judge Adam for that kind of behavior. Of course, Amy had no idea that what Shane and she witnessed was by no means a "hook up". More like a molestation.

"You're absolutely pathetic Shane." Marissa said as she shook her head and stormed away.

Before Shane went to chase after her he looked in Amy's direction. He could hardly believe that only moments ago he had achieved one of his many goals: to be with Amy one more time and to answer the question, was it simply just sex or was there something more? Something powerful beyond the physical. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the ladder of the two. What Shane and Amy felt together was powerful, but even Shane had to admit with this latest revelation, it was also somewhat empty. Shane and Amy would never know each other as people and neither of them wanted to. Because they were total opposites, getting to really know one another would only make them get on each other's nerves. Their relationship as it stood was special because it was based on electricity and excitement, but at the end of the day their moments together would be just memories with the soul still wanting more. All filler, no depth.

Shane slowly approached Amy. It was obvious she was not the happiest person in the world. The last thing she wanted now was a confrontation with either Shane or Adam for that matter. Shane peeked over at Adam with a warning glace, and then delicately held Amy's hands in his. His words were close to a whisper. He had no intention of letting Adam in on what he wanted to say.

"Well it's over now. For good this time, I promise." Shane said.

If it wasn't for the fact that Shane truly did sound sincere and Amy was already struggling to keep her tears inside, she would have laughed at the words 'I promise" that spilled from Shane's lips. He was a McMahon where promises were meant to be broken. Shane continued.

"I really do hate for it to end like this but please believe me when I tell you, you are really something special Amy. More than just a great fuck."

Aww gee the man really had a way with words Amy thought to herself. Shane was definitely no Shakespeare that was for sure. Deep down inside though Amy knew what he meant and appreciated the sentiment no matter how poorly delivered.

Before finally turning away to leave, Shane walked past Adam. Their stares both like venom. If they didn't like each other before, it was clearly evident there was no love lost between the two now. Adam was certain that he would be stripped of the WWE title, but honestly didn't give a rat's ass.

"Consider yourself lucky I don't have you fired Copeland. Why don't you stop trying to steal what's not yours and start focusing on how you're going to save your career." Shane threatened and then walked away.

Adam wanted desperately to tell Shane to fuck himself, but cared little about his career right now. Instead he turned his attention back to Amy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amy stood before Adam with her arms folded across her chest as she tried desperately to rid the chills now forming on her bare skin. Adam paced back and forth with his head down. He was angry and disappointed all at once. Maybe even a little jealous too. Jealous that whatever Shane McMahon had, Amy wanted it. Still, Adam couldn't figure out what "it" was. Was it the money? No, Adam now had plenty of that. Maybe not McMahon money, but he certainly wouldn't be broke any time soon. Was it power? Possibly, but Adam knew in his heart that Amy wouldn't be lured by something so shallow. Was it charm, sense of humor, mystic, intelligence, charisma? Hell no. As far as Adam could figure, Shane was about as deep as a rain puddle. Besides, in Adam's mind he was the one who possessed those qualities. More so than Shane McMahon ever had or ever will. Shane was nothing more than an over grown frat boy. So why the hell was Amy sleeping with him? Adam thought more to himself until he came to this conclusion. Maybe it wasn't about Shane at all. Maybe it was more about what was missing in Amy's life. Certainly it wasn't Shane. Could it be Shane was simply a cover for her true needs and desires?

Adam nervously scratched the back of his head as he looked up at t he woman he knew for so long as "Red".

"Damn Amy, what the hell's going on with you?"

Amy could barely bring herself to look Adam in the eyes.

"Being sucked in by Shane once or twice I can understand. But then to go back and sleep with him after claiming to hate him? After he used you as nothing more than a sex toy?"

Adam shook his head and then continued.

"You fucked him knowing full well there was nothing there. An empty fuck, is that all you wanted?" Adam said, now with his voice raised.

The more he tried to speak to her, the less he could contain his anger.

"Hell Amy, I could have just fucked you if that's all you wanted. But yet, I'm the bad guy right? I'm the bad guy for wanting to make something with you. I'm the bad guy for getting you and me both the titles. I'm the bad guy for actually loving you." Adam said. His last words nearly a scream.

If Adam was trying to make Amy feel like shit, he was certainly doing a good job of it. Sure Amy knew that Adam loved her way more than she now realized she could ever love him, but she never betrayed him as he did her. Is it not her prerogative to sleep with whomever she wanted? Adam didn't own her. She wasn't married to him and they were hardly boyfriend and girlfriend. So why was she feeling so damn low right now?

"I am sorry I hurt you Adam. But if you want me to apologize for sleeping with Shane I won't. It had nothing to do with you." Amy finally said, trying hard to build a case for herself.

Adam waited for her to continue. He was interested to know how this had "nothing to do" with him. Amy continued.

"I knew exactly what I was doing sleeping with Shane. Do I like myself for it? No. Did I enjoy it? Yes." Amy said plainly.

Adam rolled his eyes. He could hardly believe that anything having to do with a McMahon could be enjoyable.

"Well I'm glad you had such a good time. So where does that leave us Amy?" Adam asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Amy thought a second for the right words.

"Where it left us before Shane was even in the picture. Even before Matt and I were together. As friends."

Adam quickly thought back to that time. Before Shane, before his own affair with Amy, and before Matt.

Back then, Adam, Matt and Amy were young upstarts in the WWE. All were eager, full of energy and talented. Neither one of them had to answer to the other and yet out of friendship they did. They all kind of had each other's backs so to speak. They were working in a company full of egomaniacs, where careers ended quickly either by injury, or by political suicide. If one were to get a push, the other two were there to support them.

That all seemed to change the day Amy and Matt started falling head over heels for each other. Maybe it was the pressure of trying to keep everything real in an industry where your in ring character can sometimes follow you home. Where you and your peers are on the road 300 days out of the year, away from families and loved ones alike. Amy and Matt were determined to beat the odds, jealousy and insecurity would soon be their ultimate demise.

Beyond his brother, Adam and a few other of his closest friends, Matt didn't trust anyone in the locker room. And for good reason. He had seen first hand how many of the wrestlers, married or not, would pick up ring rats just for a quick lay. Let's face it, professional wrestling is a man's sport. The ratio between men to women in the Federation was like 10 to 1. Amy was beautiful and Matt knew that any number of guys wanted to fuck her. What he never suspected is that one of those guys would be Adam. It was this insecurity that made Matt keep Amy on a short leash. He didn't do it to be mean, but he wanted so desperately to protect her and their relationship. Eventually though, it would wear on Amy. So much to the point that she would find what she needed in someone else.

That's when it dawned on Adam. What Amy wanted more than anything else was freedom.

BY choosing to fall in love again and make a commitment, Amy not only feared failing in this commitment, but also being smothered once again. She was a professional wrestler, traveling the world. She was young and talented and truly desired being at the top of her profession. That's why when Shane simply handed her the title belt she was so pissed. She wanted nothing to be handed to her. She wanted to earn it. There was no way she could fully commit to both wrestling and a relationship. Amy had learned that after Matt.

As Adam contemplated over Amy's last words, his anger subsided.

"Those were good times huh?" Adam admitted.

Amy smiled to herself.

"Yes."

As Amy stared once again off to the floor, reminiscing over the past just as Adam had done moments ago, Adam walked over to Amy and stroked her long, silky red hair.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you picked Shane of all people, but I do understand Amy."

As Adam said these final words he bent down and kissed Amy gently on the cheek. In a sense he felt relieved to finally understand the "why" in everything. Just as Amy needed find that sense of freedom, Adam knew he too had to move on.

"Catch you later Red." Adam said to Amy with a warm smile.

As Amy lifted her head she watched as Adam walked away and out of her sight. Smiling to herself she took a deep breath and wiped away any trace of tears left on her face. As soon as Adam was gone, Amy turned back toward the women's locker room and closed the door behind her. A chapter had been closed and she would now go forward alone.

The End?

A/N: Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and I really thank you for reading. I was thinking about writing a brief "prologue" chapter showing what happens between Shane and Marissa when they are alone together, I suppose to kind of wrap things up from Shane's perspective. Let me know if this is something you would like to read. If I get enough interest and feedback, I'll give it a try. Thanks again everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**Prologue**

Shane made his way back to the luxury hotel where he and Marissa were staying and entered the penthouse suit cautiously. He had no idea what to expect, but assumed it would not be pleasant.

"Marissa, you here?" He called out delicately.

As Shane wandered into the master bedroom he suddenly heard the door slam behind him. He immediately turned with a start.

"Marissa, baby, you scared the hell out of me." He said as his eyes fell upon his disenchanted wife.

"Don't 'Marissa, baby' me Shane. You're not too bright coming back here are you?" Marissa asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"You don't want to know what I've been thinking about doing to you for being such a sleaze." Marissa replied.

Marissa's comment made Shane laugh to himself in a worried, almost terrified kind of way. He didn't like the way that sounded at all. Marissa had already proven to be pretty cold when she wanted to, what more could she possibly do?

"Awe, please don't be like that Rissa. Besides, nothing could be worse than the way you've been holding out on me in the bedroom." Shane said.

"Oh yeah?" Marissa responded raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Shane said clearing his voice, but he was still unsure. "Right?"

To prove her next point, Marissa walked over to Shane slowly and quite seductively. As she got close to him she sized him up by walking a circle around him and tracing his body with her finger as she moved. A mischievous, almost evil, smile planted on her face. Sweat was starting to form on Shane's brow as he loosened his collar.

"You remember that angle you did with Kane where he attached jumper cables to your…"

Before Marissa could finish, Shane interrupted her. He knew exactly where she was going.

"Okay, I get it, you can stop right there." Shane said as his face winced just thinking of the idea.

Marissa held a raised eyebrow as she stared at Shane enjoying how uncomfortable he was, then she turned away. After Shane watched her move across the room he finally spoke.

"I'm a jerk, I know that. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked with sincerity.

"Well for starters, stop cheating on me." Marissa replied never bothering to actually turn to look at her husband.

"Done." Shane said with a raised hand and puppy dog eyes as if to swear by it.

Marissa shook her head as if to say, "yeah right." She didn't believe for a second that Shane could actually control himself. He had proved that time and time again.

Ever since seeing Shane with Amy, Marissa was starting to wander what it was that Shane found so attractive about her. Besides the fact that she had a vagina of course. As far as Marissa could tell, Shane and Amy were total opposite in almost every way. What bothered Marissa the most was that Shane had never complained about how things were between them. At least not to her face. Maybe he just didn't have the balls.

"Marissa, please believe me. You are my first love and the last. If you want to do the whole counseling thing we can do that, but I've learned my lesson. I just don't want to lose you." Shane said and then took Marissa's face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

As soon as that happened, all the anger that had been building inside of Marissa was now turning into passion. Maybe it was a love hate thing that kept her with Shane all these years. For all the selfish things Shane had been know to do throughout his lifetime, he wasn't without his good qualities. For one, he always found a way to make Marissa laugh, and two, when he was with her, he was one hundred percent devoted to her and her every need. If only she could make that devotion last outside the four walls of their bedroom.

Marissa supposed that as long as she wasn't going anywhere, Shane would continue in his ways. Was she willing to put up with the lonely nights, just for moments like these? She thought back to hours before when she planted a kiss on Adam Copeland's lips. She had to admit, it turned her on more than she expected.

"Baby, I love you." Shane whispered in Marissa's ear as he pulled her down gently to the bed.

Marissa smiled to herself making a mental note.

"I'll have to visit Shane backstage more often." She thought to herself as Adam's face burned in her memory.

FINAL

**A/N:** Okay, just doing some house cleaning. I had mentioned possibly doing a prologue to close some loose ends between Shane and Marissa. I had started one some time ago, so I figured I might as well finish it and post. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
